


Completion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Although you grew up loving the legendary Harry Potter, it is the flawed, damaged, real Harry Potter that has truly won your heart and made your life complete.





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: _Written for my good friend, **spidergirl** , who gave me the prompt for Ginny/Harry, 'stroking', and descriptions of the 'hotness' of Harry's body_  


* * *

You watch him as he sits next to you on the bed, and as always, you are mesmorized. How his shirt stretches across the broad shoulders that he has developed over the past few years. How his legs and arse fill those faded blue jeans.   
  


You watch his hair fall into his face as he leans over and lovingly strokes your swollen belly with a strong, rugged hand. He gazes up at you through his fringe, his eyes bright with tears as the baby inside of you – his baby – kicks at the sound of his voice as he talks softly, mummering endearments to both you and his child, the gold band on his finger reflected in the moonlight streaming through your window.  
  


You have loved this man for years. Grown up together, faced dangers beyond your wildest nightmares, triumphed over a great evil. You have shared good and bad, and you anxiously await the beginning of the best adventure of your lives so far.  
  


_Harry_ , you sigh, running your hand through his dark messy hair.   
  


He looks up at you, and the look in his eyes leaves you breathless. You press your lips against his and he leans back against the headboard, pulling you atop him, to straddle his lap. His hands grasp your hips, and he presses up against you as you grind down, wanting so much more from him.  
  


You lift the tight t-shirt over his head, and your fingers move down his chest, stopping to run through his chest hair, to feel the taut muscles of his stomach. You allow him to remove your nightgown, and you moan with desire as his hands cup your terribly full breasts and his tongue teases your already sensitive nipples.  
  


He mumbles words of passion as he worships your naked body, his hands roaming over every curve, his mouth following closely behind. You begin to beg, pleading with him to take you, to fuck you, _Please . ._ .   
  


He obliges your requests, standing beside your bed and pulling those soft faded jeans down his legs, revealing, to your delight, his hard stomach, his strong thighs, and his very hard erection. You reach out to stroke him as he rejoins you on the bed, pulling you atop him once again. You sink down around him and pause, as always, to allow yourself to adjust to having him inside of you.  
  


And then, he moves underneath you – stroking your breasts, your belly, clutching your thighs, cursing as he gets closer – and you move over him – riding him hard, fast, expressing your needs, panting your desires, screaming his name.   
  


You lie beside him afterwards, stroking his hair as he sleeps, his cheek resting between your breasts and your growing child. Tears of joy fill your eyes as you marvel at the fact that your wildest dream from childhood has come true, and although you grew up loving the legendary Harry Potter, it is the flawed, damaged, real Harry Potter that has truly won your heart and made your life complete. 

 

 


End file.
